Epilogue
by Fremma
Summary: A final chapter for Silver on the Tree. Just some conclusions, a bit of an overview of the future. One-shot.


Fremma: This is really just an extra chapter for the Silver on the Tree

A/N: This is really just an extra chapter for the Silver on the Tree. I always feel something wanting when I get to the end! It's more an overview, a commentary I guess, because it is an epilogue.

_I think it's time we were starting out," Will said. "We've got a long way to go."_

Will stepped off the train to be greeted by his brother Robin.

"How was Wales then? Get up to much mischief with that friend of yours?"

"Wales was great," Will grinned, "Bran is a good friend." He thought for a minute, remembering the month they'd had, after Merriman had left them, just enjoying the farm and being friends. It hadn't mattered that Bran no longer remembered his heritage, or Will's.

"Well we'd better get you back, I think Mum's got a feast going to welcome you home!" Robin rolled his eyes at Will.

Will laughed, "I wasn't away really so long!" as he hefted his bags into the car.

Arriving home really felt no different to Will. Yes, he was the only one who would remember, the only Old One remaining, but he was still a young boy also. Welcomed by his parents and siblings, he could enjoy his time with them.

The next year he visited Bran in Wales, and was glad to see that the Drews had been invited along too. With them he was only a little wistful, knowing what they had forgotten, but the friendships were still there, although the others all still felt that there was something different about him.

"Quiet, often, isn't he?" remarked Barney to Jane.

"Yes and serious, but he's always been like that," she replied, "you know, especially when Great Uncle Merry was around. The two of them seemed to fit so well together, it's sad that Great Uncle Merry seems to have disappeared again."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Barney looked hopeful.

"No….I don't know why, but I feel that maybe he won't now."

As the years passed, the group changed a little, Simon was occupied so often, studying to become a doctor, Barney was always painting or drawing, and wanted to see new things that would inspire him. Before long it was only Jane who returned to visit Bran or Will, Bran more and more often.

It was obvious to Will, the connection between them. He was happy for them. He was busy also. He kept his Old One senses tuned, just in case, and also to have a little fun now and then. His reputation in history classes was much enhanced by his forays into the past. After all it was a subject close to his heart, and he found he enjoyed following Merriman's footsteps into university archaeology.

During these years he still found time to keep up with his old friends, and was very honoured to be Bran's best man at Bran and Jane's wedding. Having known them so long, and better than they even knew, he could not help himself when it came to his speech.

"Bran. The raven boy, as I first called you. I think it is something almost fated, this love between you and Jane. It is epic, like the old stories.

"Jane, you are something special too, I think maybe you have something of the Lady in you, still. As a young girl, your compassion astounded me. As a woman, now, you strike us all with your loveliness.

"I have seen you both in hard battles, seen Bran in the depths of grief, and now I see you in the height of happiness, together. I think there is no doubt, that the hard choice made once, was the right one."

Will paused, looking at their slightly quizzical faces, smiling at them, but knowing he was still on the outsidem as he would always be in this world.

"To Bran and Jane. May your heritage shine through."

"Bran and Jane."

Looking back, years later, Will knew that that had been the turning point. Knowing that his friends were happy, but that he was not fully a part of it. His role as Watcher was not a long post. He may be immortal, but that time was not intended for this Earth.

One day he knew it was time. His Old One senses could feel something, a lightening approaching, and he knew what he felt was the presence of Merriman. He would not make his friends and family forget, for what was there to forget? But he eased their memories, that they would not hurt at his leaving, when he said his last farewells.

"You're going?" asked Jane.

"It is my time. Simply that. Live well without me." Will said sadly.

"I had a feeling this day would come." Bran looked wistful. "You were always slightly mysterious, but I feel that this is right, though we will miss you."

"Oh, Will…"

"Don't be sad Jane, I am going to be with friends. Going to where I should be, where I am needed."

"_That you are."_ Merriman's voice sounded in his mind. Will nodded. It was time.

Will turned from his friends, to see the great ship _Pridwen_ behind him. On the deck stood Merriman, a smile on his face, his white hair wild around it. He held out a hand, the oldest to the youngest, and, knowing that this was a new beginning, not just and ending, Will took it.


End file.
